Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A media-broadcast system may be configured to generate and broadcast a media stream to a set of receivers (e.g., set-top boxes) for viewing and/or listening by end-users. In some instances, two different media-broadcast systems (a primary and a back-up) may be configured to generate the same (or substantially the same) media streams at the same (or substantially the same) time. As such, the primary and back-up systems may generate primary and back-up streams, respectively. With this arrangement, the primary system may broadcast the primary stream to the set of receivers unless and until the primary system becomes inoperative, in which case the back-up system may take over and broadcast the back-up stream to the set of receivers instead.